


Dark Circles

by ateezct



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Explicit Language, I love Yunho sm, M/M, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), My first fic, No Smut, Woosan being Yeosang’s emotional support boys, mark lee small cameo, mentioned sex, poor Yunho, they really love each other, yeosang is trying and we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezct/pseuds/ateezct
Summary: “I left you.”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho & Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Dark Circles

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic plz don’t b mean ! 
> 
> Dark Circles- Ryan Beatty

“Yunho, what the fuck?” Yeosang asks raising his voice from its normally low tone. “Look I’m sorry- I didn’t mean for it to come out! It’s just- Mingi and I were talking and you just came up!” Yunho stutters trying to look at anything but the shorter boys eyes. 

“How the fuck did I just come up in your conversation? Huh Yunho, literally no one was ever supposed to find out about this and now all of a sudden every one of our friends know?” The younger of the two questions sarcastically. “I said that I was sorry what else do you want me to do Yeosang? Tell them that I was lying about us fucking? Tell them that ‘haha just kidding I’m totally not in love with Yeosang, it’s just all a fucking joke!’ Is that what you want me to say!?” Yunho starts yelling startling Yeosang although he’d never let it show. 

In love? Yeosang thought, did he hear that right? Yunho couldn’t be in love with him. 

Yeosang chuckles in disbelief. “Why don’t you just leave? For the love of god just leave.” Yeosang looks down at the kitchen counter, he felt like he was going to cry. “Are you serious?” Yunho asks in disbelief. He’d just confessed his love for Yeosang and now he was just supposed to leave? 

“Very serious, go.” Yeosang’s eyes are watering. “If I leave I’m not coming back.” Voice cracking “If I leave, you never have to worry about me again, this whole shit show we’ve got going on here is over. I’ve had enough Yeosang.” Tears finally falling onto his red cheeks. “I’ve had enough of falling in love with you just to get pushed away every single time. I’ve told you things that i wouldn’t tell to anyone else, I love you so much and it’s killing me. So, tell me to leave and I’ll go.” Yunho sucks in a breath. 

Yeosang let’s out a shaky sigh “leave.” “I can’t fucking believe you Kang Yeosang.” Is the last thing Yeosang hears before the door of his apartment slams shut. 

Yeosang heads into his bedroom closing the door, finally letting the tears fall in a heavy stream. He doesn’t know the last time he’s cried like this, he’s shaking and hyperventilating. He doesn’t know what to do he looks around the room and sees Yunho’s hoodie, going straight for it he strips down to his boxers throwing the hoodie on. The tears haven’t stopped but he can breathe now pulling the hood over his head and goes to lie in his bed shutting the world off. 

The next morning (well afternoon) Yeosang fishes his phone from somewhere in his bed and great it’s dead. He rolls his eyes and plugs it up sitting it on the nightstand, getting up to stretch and use the bathroom. Looking into the mirror Yeosang grimaces touching his swollen eyes, looking down at Yunho’s sweater “fuck, i’m going to cry again.” And that he does crawling back into bed, ignoring the buzzing his phone is doing. When he wakes up for the second time it’s 7:45 pm. Yeosang groggily reaches for Yunho then stops once he realizes that the taller boy isn’t there letting out a little “oh.” 

He grabs his phone to see almost 200 message notifications from the group chat alone, some missed calls from his classmates and friends and text messages from Wooyoung, San, and Hoongjoong. 

“Sangie what the hell happened to you and yunho?”  
“Are u okay?”  
“Do you wanna talk?” 

Yeosang tosses the phone onto the bed with a sigh, choosing not to reply to anyone.

After three whole days of skipping class, and eating little to nothing he decides to go grocery shopping for at least some human interaction and some damn food. Putting on black sweats and one of Yunho’s t-shirts slipping into an old pair of Vans, grabs his keys and heads out.

The grocery store was a horrible plan Yeosang soon realizes, he feels people staring. It makes him feel as if everyone knows that he’s been locked up in his apartment for three days crying because he fucked up the only good thing going for him. Deep down he knows that nobody in this damn grocery store knows who he is or knows that he exists but still. He quickly picks up what he needs and heads to check out. 

“Yeosang!” The person at the register exclaims. ‘oh shit it’s Mark, fuck fuck fuck.’  
“Hi Mark.” He forces a smile, Mark smirks back at him. “Dude I haven’t seen you around lately. how are you?” “I’ve been good.” Yeosang says politely. “That’s great, where’s your friend, Yunho is it?” Yeosang tenses up at the question, he guesses Mark could tell because he then dials back “It’s just you guys come here often together so yeah.” scratching the back of his neck scanning the remaining items. “It’s no big deal, I don’t really know where he at as of late.” Yeosang says taking out his card to pay for his things. “Thanks Mark, it was nice seeing you.” “Yeah you too! I hope you feel better.” Mark waves

“Look bro it’s been a month since the whole Yunho thing happened.” San says slouching on his couch scrolling through his twitter before letting it fall into his lap. “So why don’t you open up and talk about it?” He follows concern laced in his voice. “He’s right Sangie, you’re gonna continue to hurt inside if you don’t.” Wooyoung says sitting next to San. “Who says I’m hurting? I’m fine.” Yeosang says stuffing ramen into his mouth. “Shit- that’s hot.” He winces in pain, the pair sitting across from him chuckling at his misfortune. “But seriously Sang, you need to talk. We haven’t all hung out together since this whole thing and i miss everyone being together.” San says with a faint pout. Wooyoung shakes his head in agreement. 

This is what sucked about this whole thing, whatever the hell it was. They were right Yeosang hadn’t hung out with everyone together in almost a month, and to be honest he missed them. “Didn’t Yunho tell you guys already?” Wooyoung and San looked at each other with worried glances. “Yunho hasn’t been out of his house since whatever happened, the only one’s he’ll talk to are Mingi and Jongho.” San says “Yeah, and even then he hasn’t said anything about what had happened. He’s been so out of it.” Wooyoung finishes. 

“He said he loved me, I got all weird about him talking about us to you guys and I- I don’t know I just snapped. He promised to not say anything about us to anyone and I just freaked out.” Yeosang says tears starting to form. “He said he was in love with me that was never supposed to happen, this was never supposed to happen.” Yeosang says crying “He wasn’t supposed to like me, he deserves someone so much better.” Wooyoung and San rush to Yeosang’s side cuddling up to the crying boy. “Ah don’t say things like that Sangie!” San coos rubbing his back. Wooyoung sighs “Do you love him back?” 

ding dong  
ding dong  
ding dong  
ding- 

The door swings open revealing a very tired looking Yunho eyes wide probably wondering ‘what the fuck is Yeosang doing at my door?’ Before Yeosang knows it he’s crying in front of the boy he hurt so badly. “I’m so sorry Yunho, I’m so fucking sorry. I get that you might hate me- hell I hate me for what happened. I was just scared- I’m always scared. But you know I don’t care about being scared anymore, I love you. I love every single thing about you. You just deserve the world and I guess I didn’t think I could give it to you.” Yeosang takes a deep breath then continues. “When you said that you’d never come back I cried like a big freaking baby, to be honest Yunho you’re the best thing that has happened to me. I left you when you needed me most and I feel incredibly shitty about that, I feel shitty for making you sad, i feel shitty about all the bad things I’ve done to you. Yunho I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeosang.” Yunho says for the first time since he opened the door. Fuck Yeosang missed his voice, his face, his smell. He missed Yunho, his Yunho. “Yeosang you idiot!” He says wrapping his long arms around Yeosang’s smaller frame, both bursting into tears. 

Here they are wrapped around each other in Yunho’s king sized bed limps intertwined Yeosang playing in Yunho’s brown locks. The taller drifting into a deep sleep, Yeosang smiles at him. “I love you.” he whispers into Yunho’s ear. “I love you too.” 

“My big baby.” 

“All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for taking the time to read it ! it’s super unedited so sorry for any mistakes !


End file.
